Skinny Love
by Clea Person
Summary: Altair announces Maria that soon he must leave to Masyaf, but Maria find herself lost with nowhere to go.


"Soon I must return to Masyaf." The assassin's voice was husky and shy, there was intent to tell her something more, to let her know he wanted her to come with. But he knew what her plans were. She wanted to part to east. Travel the world, to learn new cultures and places. She spoke of it with him plenty of times, with joy and intent. Not so much often, since they gotten used to each other's company and other topics of conversation would spring between, but he knew she wouldn't come with him to Masyaf, she was a wild spirit, not one to settle down.

Altair hadn't realized, not until now at least, how much her company was important to him. They had been together, teaching each other, learning from each other, sharing tales and stories, for two years. During that time, the anger Maria once felt for Altair had not only toned down, but also became admiration and respect, growing to enjoy his company. And the same had happen to Altair. But their feelings grew to more than just a friendship, it was clear in the way they spoke to each other now, the way they share looks, in the way that sometimes, subtly Altair holds her hand, or Maria tends to his wounds. It's subtle, but there was no need for more than those small sweet gestured, until the imminent time to part came along.

Cyprus was now a safe place, and as soon as the fortification to the Assassins was finished, Altair would leave. It would take a few more months, perhaps another year. But Altair had a feeling; something was telling him he should warn her that the time they had to enjoy each other's company was slowly coming to an end.

Maria, who was running her eyes through a philosophy book Altair had told her to read, took her eyes from the book, but remained in the same position. Somehow, what Altair had just said felt bitter. What would be of her now? She had no home to return to, she would not return to the templar order, and somewhere in those two years she forgot about travelling to east.

She remembered the day, they both left victorious after defeating Bouchard. She spoke of traveling to east, and Altair too would travel in search for knowledge starting by going east, following her, after all she was an intriguing and pleasant company. It would have happen, they would have traveled to East, in search of answers, in search of purpose, until Altair was reminded of his duty as a Master Assassin, and stayed to help build a base for the new order of Assassin's in Cyprus, and since Maria had no hurry in adventuring alone through unknown places, she stayed along, hoping Altair would spare some time for her, to share knowledge with her.

And every day they would be together, growing feelings they never uncovered, feelings they never realized were born ever so easily between the both of them. Until now.

"Is your work here done?" She spoke, feeling his presence walking behind her, as she pretended her eyes were still stuck in the pages of that book. Maria wasn't expecting to face this situation so soon. How long had they spend together already without her even realizing? Two years? Had it been that long? It seemed like nothing at all. And to suddenly being presented such situation, actually bothered her. She wanted to follow Altair to Masyaf, she wanted to be with him, even if only as a student. He had so much to offer her, and has given her so much so far, she couldn't get enough of him. But she wouldn't be welcome to Masyaf. She had been a templar, after all, and they knew about it.

"Nearly done." Altair replied to her, slightly concerned at her reaction, pulling both hands together, rubbing them and feeling the calluses from years of his hard work. He wetted his lips, skimming his tongue across them, getting ready to speak again, since silence was all that came from the woman. "A few more months to finish the building, to prepare a few men with training, and to make sure everything goes well on the first weeks. But after that, I really must return. I am waited at Masyaf, I do not want to make Malik wait any longer, or do more than he is supposed to. It is my duty." He finished, secure of his words, speaking with more confidence this time, maybe that would make her understand he really had to go. Still he glanced at her back, watching her in silence, growing worried.

He made a move, walking forward to reach for her shoulder, but before he could she turned up him upon hearing his steps, and raised her head with a hint of a smile across her lips. "Well, you know what that means, then? We must part." She paused and glanced down at Altair's hands for a moment, her small smile drying off and her face becoming an expression Altair couldn't quite read. Was she sad? Lost perhaps?

"What of you, Maria?" He finally asked, tasting her name in his lips. Concerned he would lose her right that moment. He couldn't, though, she grew to be more to his eyes than he ever intended, she grew to be someone in his heart he thought, had been locked away forever. He loved her, but if Maria wanted to leave, if that was really what she wanted, he had no other choice but let her go.

It took her sometime to answer him, a few minutes of consideration for her future; she had no plans of leaving without him. She meant to stay with him and together travel whenever he was done with his duty. But if he had to return to Masyaf, she had nowhere to go. "I will travel. East, remember?" Answering the first thing to pop in her head, unaware of the consequences it would have. Maria stepped closer to Altair, handing him the book she held in her hands, and feeling her body so close to his, she looked up with her blue, strong eyes and paused for a moment, trying to capture all of his features. "I should start packing. Thank you for warning me." There they lingered for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, speaking silent love words, hurt and broken hearts; and then she let go, her presence still hunting him there in that place, the lost opportunity.

A week had gone by, and Maria had decided to leave, losing no more time, maybe that way it wouldn't be as hard to leave all they had build, behind. Altair knew of her departure, it would be as soon as the sun would rise, and he searched for her everywhere, trying one last time to make her stay, he enjoyed her company too much to let her go like that, without even a chaste kiss being shared between them. After his long search, he found her at the library, resting her elbows over the opened window, admiring the view over the city in which they both lived for two years. Altair sighed deeply at the sight of her, relieved to see her, surprisingly calm now that she was with him.

"Admiring the view one last time?" He asked, walking behind her only to join the woman at the window.

Maria was caught off guard, snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. "Oh! I suppose so."

He glanced at her, as her eyes got lost in the midst of the city, admiring every building, every person, and every story. His eyes were lost in her beauty, her dark hair she persisted in pulling up in a bun, her pale skin which remained pure even after two years under the harsh sun of Cyprus, her figure, her everything just seemed so perfect to his eyes. The man pulled his hood down, turning to her. "Do you really want to go?" He asked, finally after the moment of silence between them.

Maria pulled her chin up, glancing at him, her lips partially parted. She knew he would ask her something like this; the fact is that she never readied herself with an answer for it. She just had no clue of what to do or where to go. She only knew she loved to be with him, she loved his company, his wisdom, his patience, and his open mind to accept a woman like her. Breaking the eye contact, she looked out the window again, desperate now for an answer. "I don't know…"

Moving almost on its own, Altair's hand reached for Maria's cheek, and in her surprise, the woman turned to face him once again, slightly surprised, her eyebrows knighting in curiosity. And he loved that face. The face she made every time they would be alone and he would share his stories with her, he longed to see that face again, to hold it and kiss it. "I don't want you to go." Altair murmured, his head leaning down closer to Maria's, has he cupped that precious face in his hands.

Maria's breathing was heavier, desperate; her hands clung to Altair's vest, leaning in closer too as she felt his warm body, and his heart beating faster. "I don't want to go." She whispered back to him, admitting in that moment of desire, her true feelings. Their lips where close, brushing slightly, feeling each other's breath against skins, muscles tensing up, hands and fingers grasping and holding tightly, and minds clouded by only desire.

Clashing their lips together finally, they sealed the moment in that library, letting silence fall over them, leaving the moment to express the feelings they had hold for so long, and only now realized.


End file.
